


Vyberiem pre teba tú pravú knihu.

by Dretnoth



Category: Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M, Talking, výprask
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24526210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dretnoth/pseuds/Dretnoth
Summary: Preklad môjho príspevku [I will pick the right book for you.] pre #IFDrabble v angličtine, alebo presnejšie 'Výzva pre medzinárodný deň fanúšikovskej tvorby 2020' [Pravidla: Postava objaví FanWork o nich samotných.]Touma Kamijou a 'isté dievča' hľadajúc nápady, vstúpia do obchodu.





	Vyberiem pre teba tú pravú knihu.

Istý chlapec a dievča vošli do podozrivého mnoho poschodového kníhkupectva. Chlapec mal čierne špicaté vlasy, tak trochu hlúpi výraz v tvári a dennodenne sa mu nešťastie lepí na päty. Zato dievča s dlhými bielymi vlasmi [ _Nie je to Index_ ], mala cez ramená kúzelnícky plášť, na hlave čarodejnícky klobúk a na tvári vtipkársky úškrn.

Ten chlapec bol, ako vždy vedľa dievčaťa, úplne bezradný. "Takže znovu, prečo sme zašli práve sem? Nejako nenachádzam pointu v tom ako mi táto zastávka pomôže v nadchádzajúcom ' _kvázi_ ' zápase proti tej dievčenskej škole. Obzvlášť keď je mojim sprievodcom, starý, úchylný prd, v kožúšku príťažlivej mladej slečny."

"Tcs, tcs, tcs." S takmer diabolským úškrnom, dievčina klapla svojím jazykom, zamávajúc svojím prstom v geste: ' _Nie, nie, nemáš pravdu._ ' "Pokiaľ si myslíš, že ta zavediem do sekcie pre dospelých, tak tvoj malý chlapec bude dnes večer osamelí. Tento obchod je špeciálny, pretože tu môžeš nájsť práce amatérskych umelcov a spisovateľov vo fyzickej forme, ktoré si môžeš prelistovať ako sa ti zachce."

.

"Nechaj ma hádať, daroval si vysokú sumu práve pre tento prípad, aby sa aspoň jeden obchod odvážil vystavovať tvoju podradnú prácu."

Dievča mu odpovedala s ešte širším úškrnom. "Nie celkom, ale blízko. Na tomto mieste môžeš nájsť aj lacné C-éčkové diela s autorovým autentickým podpisom napísaný starým dobrým atramentom, zamiešané hneď vedľa obchodnej verzie nejakého profesionála s nákladmi idúcimi k výšinám. Obsluha, ktorá sa o to tu stará má skutočne pre manažovanie tohto mixu cit."

.

Prešli okolo bazára s kartami, v ktorom sedel tlstý chlapík ovievajúc sa vejárom. I keď boli vo vnútri budovy stále mal svoje čierne okuliarie na nose. Celkom pripomínal niekoho kto vyšiel z príbehu o púštnom meste a záhadnej lampe ktorá plnila želania.

"Tak teda čo tento chlapík, ktorý sa tvári, že ponúka vzácne kúsky z kartovej hry, s cenami pre niektoré kúsky tak vysokými, že si ich iba skutočne bohatý zberatelia môžu dovoliť?"

"Volá sa to Indiánsky poker [ _Indian Poker_ ], skutočná rarita, ktorá sa dá nájsť iba v Akademickom meste. Pekný jedoň pre mnohých, ktorý sa zaoberajú o ochranu súkromia či starajú utajené informácie. Ide o nahrávku sna, ktorý sa dá znovu prežiť len raz. Teda pokiaľ nedisponuješ schopnosťou pretočiť príbeh na začiatok. Presnejšie povedané ide o virtuálnu realitu vo forme sna, v ktorom prežiješ to isté ako ten čo ho sníval, len v tvojej adaptácií. Pokiaľ autor sníval o tom, že precvičuje dáky šport, či hranie na hudobný nástroj, alebo sníval o tom ako študuje na dáku skúšku, tak potom ti tiež nadobudneš ten zážitok, alebo schopnosti či vedomosti z danej lekcie. Napríklad ako skákať ďalej do diaľky, než je tvoj obyčajný limit. Prakticky ide o novú generáciu ťahákov do života. Niektoré dievčatá sú nato poriadne namotané, takže to môžeš použiť k svojej výhode, alebo predať túto informáciu niektorému zo svojich kolegov za protislužbu na oplátku."

.

Dvojica vošla do oddelenia pre ' _Fan-Fiction_ '. Prešli okolo uličiek z radov regálov plných kníh, časopisov, diskov a ďalšieho možného umeleckého tovaru, až zahli do jednej istej sekcie, čo bola slepá ulička s regálmi po oboch stranách ale na konci pri stene stála lavička s malým stolíkom na odloženie kníh či príručnej batožiny. Na štítku pred vstupom stálo ' _Toaru_ '.

Bielovláska sa zastavila v strede tejto sekcie, otočila sa ku svojmu spoločníkovi a roztiahla svoje ruky do strán. "Tak chlapec, ak ťa máme pripraviť na tvoj ' _veľký deň_ ' musíme začať s niečím jednoduchým. Vezmi prvú vec, ktorá upúta tvoju pozornosť!"

.

Chlapec jej venoval podozrievaný výraz a až potom sa tak zľahka rozhliadol po policiach. Náhle ale niečo upútalo jeho pohľad a v šoku z prekvapenia vyvalil oči. "Tak počkať na moment!-- Na tej obálke-- Nie je to náhodou?-- Misaka v svadobných šatách??! A v odeve ženícha..." Ohromilo ho to. "To mám byť ako ja??????"

"Výborná voľba môj učeník." Zaradovala sa vezmúc do rúk daný balík, či skôr lepenkovú škatuľu, a začala teatrálne čítať text na zadnej strane, ako nejaký uvádzač. "Tak sa na to pozrime-- Hmm. Náš hrdina bez šťastia sa zamotal do politického sobášu s určitou 'Tsundere princeznou hromu a blesku'. Pritom ani jeden z nich nemôže zo svadby vycúvať. Lenže v deň spomínaného sobášu, ostatným dievčatám z jeho háremu preplo a sformovali pakt na zastavenie svadby, nech to stojí čo to stojí. Lenže svetový mier je v stávke a naši hrdinovia nemajú na výber než bojovať za ich zatiaľ neobjavenú lásku. Aký udeľ a prekážky im nastolil osud?" Ďalej boli dáke technické údaje ktoré čítala v tichosti, než sa znovu ozvala. "Aha, chápem. Takže toto tu je zberateľská verzia obsahujúca: Hrubú knihu románu [ _ľahká novela_ ]. Mangu [ _komix_ ] o bočnom príbehu. Rozsiahlu zbierku plných digitálnych hier od drobných trapošin až po ' _Triple A_ ' [ _AAA_ ] Titul. K tomu kompletnú zbierku jedenástich sezón anime, ktorá stojí za vzhliadnutie. Všetky prvky edície majú úplne či čiastočne odlišný obsah pre stále svieži zážitok. Hmm... Ako vidím s týmto tu si zadelil jackpot s akým sa môže rovnať len tvoja pravačka." Dievčina ho pochválila s úprimný prekvapením na jej tvári.

.

"Tá vec je tak vhodne OP [ _Ower-Porered_ ], že pokiaľ sa jej dotknem svojou pravačkou, nielenže že sa rozprskne na subatomárne častice, ale doslova sa na tom mieste objaví trhlina v časo-priestore. Na druhú stranu, kto by takúto obludu financoval? Pokiaľ si to vezmeme v štandartných číslach ako 20 minút pre epizódu, 12 epizód pre sezónu a vynásobíme to 11 sezónami: Tak nám vide, že na tento titul potrebujeme aspoň 44 hodín, a to som nezapočítal ostatné formáty. Nieje to trochu absurdne veľa pre jediný deň svadby?"

"Chlapče, nepodceňuj vznetlivosť autorovho plameňa vášne, ktorú má pre svoje dielo. Pre niekoho nie je cieľom zisk, ale dostať svoje umenie k publiku, aj keby za to mali zaplatiť. Hmm…" Pohliadla na cenovku pohľadom odborníka. "Cena samotná je lanárenie samo o sebe. Ani príliš nízka, ani príliš vysoká, takže ta to donúti porozmýšlať nad tým či ti to vlastne stojí za to to kúpiť. Avšak nakoniec to mnohý predsa len kúpia, pretože len samotným rozmýšľaním nad tým či áno, alebo nie strávili priveľa času aby tomu povedali nie. Takže…" Pohliadla na neho snažiac sa mu do rúk natlačiť tú škatuľu. "Kúp to!"

.

"Samozrejme, Senpai. Hneď po tom ti to celé natlačím do prdele!"

Dievčina s celou vážnosťou pohliadla na tú škatuľu, preštudujúc ju. "Ani náhodou-- Bez ohľadu na to ako si predstavuješ že funguje ľudské telo, a hlavne to dámske, je nemožné aby si do mňa na raz natlačil všetko z tohto tu."

.

Na kontrast k nej, Kamijou mal na tvári hrozivý výraz od toho ako bol naštvaný. "Jedného dňa,-- ma budeš prosiť, aby som žartoval."

"Ty a žartovať? Tak to si neviem predstaviť. Zo všetkých ' _osôb_ ', ktoré poznám si nedokážem predstaviť, že práve ty budeš žartovať."

.

Touma sa natiahol po polici a okamžite schmatol ťažkú knihu, ktorá mala na obálke nočnú tému s bielovlasým chudým mladíkom s červenými očami. Touto tehlou sa zahnal a dievčinu vzal celou silou po hlave.

Tá šla s bolestným za-stonaním k zemi na všetky štyri. "' _Au!_ ' Úder samotný bokom, ale ten podtext bol z toho útoku to najťažšie. A oni sa to opovažujú volať ľahká novela." [ _Light novel -_ _Román_ ]

.

To si okamžite vyžiadalo druhý úder po ktorom sa roztiahla na dlážke. Zato on s ťažkými myšlienkami na mysli naprázdno hľadel na policu pred sebou.

Keď sa dievča pozbieralo na nohy, pohliadlo jeho smerom a vzalo do rúk čo síce bolo v dráhe ' _jeho pohľadu_ ', avšak súčane ním nevidené. "Tak sa na to pozrime…" Na obálke bola veľká luxusná plachetnica a tropický ostrov. Začala čítať text na zadnej strane. "Istá plne dievčenská škola bola na výlete v oceánií. Lenže stroskotali na neobývanom ostrove, pretože istý mladík bez šťastia sa omylom dostal na palubu. Ako sú tieto nevinné slečny izolované od okolitého sveta a dozoru zabezpečujúci riadnu výchovu pre mladé vzorné dámy, začínajú zažívať ' _divokú stránku_ ' ich ženskosti. Na ako dlho dokáže istý mladík odolať náklonnosti týchto zdivočelích slečien?"

.

Temný výraz sa zjavil na tvári chlapca s čiernymi vlasmi a rázom ten bielovlasí uderil znova. Poslal dievčinu tvárou na pred priamo na policu. Samozrejme upustila tú knihu, ktorá rázom stroskotala na podlahe.

Ako sa zosunula na zem, spôsobila otrasy na polici až tak, že sa nový románový kandidát na kúpu rozhodol opustiť policu z vlastnej vôle a pri páde na dol navštívilo tvár bielovlásky. Trvalo chvíľočku než sa začala znovu hýbať a pohliadla na tú knihu. "Kto je táto dievčina, ktorá sa tak nonšalantne na mňa natlačila?" Na obálke bola iba červenovlasé dievča pozorujúce západ slnka, zatiaľ čo stálo na vrcholu dákeho mrakodrapu vo večerných šatách. "Hmm. ' _Náš Image-Breaker a Tele-porter spojili sily, aby zachránili deň s nevídaným výsledkom._ '" Podvihla obočie. "Tak tomu sa povie jednovetová upútavka, ktorá podchytí záujem, ale zároveň nepovie príliš veľa. Tak sa na to pozrime."

Otvorila tú knihu takmer na konci a začala nahlas čítať. "' _Nenávidím ťa!!_ ' Vyprskla zo seba tá drobná dievčina zatiaľ čo zaborila svoju hlavu do jeho hrude, do ktorej navyše búšila svojimi zovretými dlaňami. 'Nenávidím _ťa! Nenávidím ťa! Ja ta skutočne, ale skutočne nenávidím!_ ' Opakovala zatiaľ čo do neho stále búšila.

Lenže ten chlapec sa ani len nepohol či vôbec inak bránil voči týmto úderom. Z dievčiny nepociťoval žiadnu zlobu či nenávisť. Ba necítil ani silu tých úderov ktoré pomaly ustávali.

Červeno-vláska s dvoma konskými chvostami po stranách sa roztriasla, keď začala vzlykať. Snažila sa ako len vládala potláčať svoje slzy. ' _Ja už takto ďalej nemôžem. Musím ti niečo povedať, tak pozorne počúvaj a neopováž sa dať na útek!_ ' Uchopila jeho košeľu tak silno až to skoro vyzeralo, že ju chce roztrhať na kusy.

' _V ten deň, kedy som pripravila to majstrovské dielo na_ _ten spoločný_ _piknik..._ _nebola to moja Oné sama na koho som myslela, keď som na tom pracovala._

_Keď sme žartovali pred tým obchodom so svadobným oblečením a uvideli sme vlastné odrazy akoby sme tie odevy mali na sebe a dívali sa do zrkadla… nebola to moja Oné sama koho som si predstavila v tom odeve ženícha._

_Keď tá vysmiata_ _čertica_ _bez rešpektu k osobnému priestoru_ _, čo s tým diabolským chvostom vyzerala ako škriatok_ _[imp girl]_ _, vystrájala doháňajúc ma k_ _šialenstvu_ _… neboli to tie jej melóny na čo som žiarlila._

 _A nakoniec včera na tej konferencii. Nežiarlila som na teba, že stojíš vedľa Oné sama… žiarlila som na moju Oné sama._ '

Jej hlas sa začal triasť. _'Na moju Oné sama, do čerta!!'_ Vyprskla zo seba nahnevane. ' _Som jej Herold! Prisahala som, že jej vždy budem stáť po jej boku. Tak my povedz prečo?!… Prečo zrádzam moju Oné sama?! Prečo nenávidím vidieť ta z niektorou z ostatných dievčat?! Prečo nechcem opustiť miesto po tvojom boku?! Nemáš žiadne vychovanie, mozog, šťastie či Level. K tomu všetkému som_ _jasná_ _lesbička, ktorá sa ešte stále pokúša o_ _svoju_ _Oné sama._ ' Pobrala dych pokúsiac sa byť tak vážna ako len dokáže. ' _Takže počúvaj! Nezáleží na tom že síce máš výsledky, ale zato sa ti chodiaci talizman nešťastia. Nezaujíma ma to!! Pretože--_ ' Zaváhala na sekundu. ' _Obviňujem ťa z krádeže! Ukradnutým predmetom je moje panenské srdce! Takže ta zatýkam a ako kompenzáciu požadujem aby si dobrovoľne odovzdal to svoje! Nech to stojí čokoľvek, zabavujem ho! Nemusíš mať žiadne obavy, veľmi dobre sa o neho postarám! Takže…_ ' Utíchla a vyzeralo to že sa konečne upokojila.

To čo ten chlapec počul ako ďalšie ho konečne prinútilo zareagovať. Bola to tá legendárna veta. Tri slová, ktoré chce každý počuť  od svojej lásky či vyvolenej. Lenže čo bolo dôležitejšie,  ako dodatok, \-- po prvý krát vôbec,-- vyslovila jeho rodné meno a nie žiadnu z prezývok z jej repertoára ako  to mala vo zvyku .  Keď ju  vrúcne objal, tak sa to dievča v jeho náručí rozplakalo šťastím až tak, že aj jemu sa nahrnuli slzy do očí.

Po pár minutách pohliadla nahor  do jeho tváre . On priložil svoju dlaň na jej líce. Ona privrela oči pootvoria c svoje ústa a ten hlúpi chlapec to pochopil. Sklonil svoju hlavu k nej… ………"

Čitateľ ka náhle stratil a kontrolu nad knihou a začal a protestovať. "Hej!! Čo to vystrájaš?"

.

Kamijou priam vytrhol bielovláske tú knihu z rúk. "To si želáš umrieť?! Alebo chceš na nás povolať udalosť úmrtia ako pri vztýčenej vlajke smrti [ _Death Flag - herný termín_ ], že si koledujeme o smrť?! Či jednoducho si dáky ' _profesionálny nasierač_ ', ktorý jednoducho musí?!"

"Pokiaľ sa ti nepáči popis mojej pracovnej pozície, tak to jednoducho povedz."

.

Touma pevne zovrel svoju pravú päsť. "Odpovedz mi na toto: Ako, čokoľvek z tohto tu, mi pomôže v turnaji?"

"Chlapče, chlapče…" Zalamentovala. "Dokážeš povedať prečo tá iskrivá hnedovláska je občas ako ' _mačiatko, ktoré chce tvoju pozornosť a túlenie_ ' a občas ako ' _hurikán, ktorý sa ta snaží vymazať z povrchu zemského_ '? Dokážeš to?"

.

"……………"

"Chýbajú ti základné vedomosti, ktoré sa nachádzajú práve v týchto knihách. Hmm… Možno že ten text je pre teba príliš aby si to pobral." Poprechádzala sa naokolo, hľadajúc v policiach dáke to špecifickejšie umenie. "Tak potom, čo toto?" Vzala mangu, ktorá mala na titulke ducha dievčiny v jukate a horské kúpele. Okamžite zamerala svoju pozornosť na text na zadnej strane. "Je to o chlapcovi, ktorý príde vyšetrovať isté kúpele s horúcim horským prameňom, v ktorom straší duch dievčaťa s dlhými striebornými vlasmi. Zvesti hovoria, že občas za noci, pokiaľ sa návštevník prechádza o samote po areály, je možné začuť žalúdočný štekot a až priam hladné vrčanie. A pokiaľ cestovateľ vážne nemá 'šťastný _deň_ ' jeho osud bude spečatení uhrančivým pohľadom spomínaného ducha."

.

"Tak to nie je žiadny duch, ale Index a jej bezodné brucho po diéte! Prestaň sa so mnou zahrávať! Už teraz môžem vymenovať celé herecké osadenstvo a ich úlohy v tomto príbehu, bez toho aby som ho vôbec čítal."

"Tak čo potom toto?" Vzala do rúk knihu. Na obálke bola štvorica slečien, na ceste dobrodružstva, v RPG motíve s nádychom fantasy stredoveku. "Pred päťdesiatimi rokmi, sedem upírich matriarchát podpísalo mier s ' _Judgementom_ ' [ _rozsudok_ ], v snahe dosiahnuť spolunažívanie medzi monštrami a ľudmi. Avšak v tomto svete konfliktu a tajomstiev, sa ' _niečo_ ' zakráda pod povrchom. Bez toho aby si toho boli vedomí, toto ' _niečo_ ' ovplyvňuje Matriarchu Railgun a jej netradičnú svorku priateľov. Pripoj sa k najšialenejšiemu dobrodružstvu ich života!"

.

"Naneštastie ten príbeh umrel pred rokmi bez poriadneho ukončenia. Neopovažuj sa dúfať, že pokiaľ ho spomenieš, tak ten príbeh dákym záhadným spôsobom ožije."

Dievčina s čarodejníckym klobúkom si hlboko povzdychla, než začala znovu prehliadať police. "Toto vyzerá dosť dobre." Vzala do rúk knihu zo športovým motívom. Ako zakaždým ignorovala názov a začala čítať text na zadnej strane. "Počas ' _Daihasei festivalu_ ', aby študenti z ' _Certain High School_ ' mali aspoň nejakú šancu na víťazstvo oproti elitnej ' _Tokiwadai Middle School_ ', tak sa pri oficiálnych súbojoch dopustia veľmi ťažkých žartov na makro mladých dám. Avšak chlapci príliš veľmi podcenili aké veľké rany uštedrili týmto nepoškvreními dámam na ich pýchu a srdcia. V prísahe pomsty tieto dievčatá vytiahli v nefalšovanú tresnú výpravu. Celkom mimo pravidlá, zápasy a dozor organizátorov ' _Daihaisei_ ', nepretržite lovia všetkých účastníkov opačného týmu. Lenže ich hnev sa začne vyvíjať v niečo iné na čo neboli pripravené v žiadnom ohľade."

.

"Nie je možné, aby na tomto svete existovalo niečo tak príhodné ako toto. Pokiaľ i napriek tomu áno, tak to musí byť prekliate od začiatku až po koniec. Väčšinou sa to vypomstí až tak ťažko, že už teraz viem, že sa od toho musím držať ďalej."

"Nebuď tak melodramatický. Aby si nepovedal tak ti to predčítam." Otvorila tú knihu a urýchlene prelistovala na začiatok dákej kapitoly a začala čítať. "Takže nastal čas to spustiť. Zápas pozostával z hádzania loptičiek roztrúsených po hracej ploche do košov umiestnených na stožiaroch. Dievčatá síce boli v malom počte, ale zato bol ich tým dvojnásobne hrozivý než akýkoľvek iný protivník, pretože úplne v zadu ich formácie stál rovno pár z tých siedmich ktorý ktorý dosiahli piatu úroveň. [ _Level-5]_ V kontraste k ' _Tokiwadai_ ', ' _Certain High School_ ' mali posádku hojného počtu a bolo im dovolené použiť ' _nástroje a vybavenie_ ' pokiaľ budú spĺňať podmienku, že musí ísť o niečo čo sa dá prirodzene, alebo náhodne nájsť na uliciach a nemôže to byť priamo klasifikované ako zbraň.

Takže protivník sa rozhodol postaviť šapito, ktoré pripomínalo vojenský osádkový stan priamo na ploche štadiónu blízko stredovej čiary. Pašovali dnu predmety a nábytok zakrytý bielymi plachtami, aby nikto nespoznal čo to tam pripravujú. I keď to tvorili viac k okraju hernej plochy a pripomínalo to skôr stan prvej pomoci, bolo jasné že im to nemôže pomôcť v súťaži hádzania loptičiek pokiaľ v tom neukrývajú obrovský ventilátor alebo vystrelovač. To by bolo samozrejme proti pradivám. Lenže ich počínanie vyzeralo tak podozrivo, že i komentátori rozoberali divoké teórie o tom čo by to mohlo byť.

Predtým než zápas mohol začať rozhodca prišiel skontrolovať stan a posúdiť  čo ukrýva. Veľmi rýchlo vydal strohé povolenie,  nepovediac nič viac k tomu.

Normálne by zápas začal zapískaním na píšťalku, ale tento raz začínal hlasným odpočítavaním. Ako tento neočakávaný odpočet započal, Tokiwadaiské dievčatá sa dívali ako nepriateľský tým schmatol istého chlapca so špicatými vlasmi, ktorý sa tváril úplne zmätene ako keby mu o tejto časti nikto nič nepovedal, a odvliekli ho do toho stanu.

Pár sekúnd predtým než odpočet uplynul a zápas konečne začal, plachty tvoriace steny stanu upadli na zem. Naskytol sa náhľad na súkromnú poľnú reštauráciu ako pekné miesto na romantickú večeru. Všetko bolo už pripravené: jedlo, nápoje, vyčkávajúca čašníčka i muzikanti s gitarami. Vyzývavý stôl mal jedinú ' _sofa bench_ ' [ _čalúnená pohovková lavica_ ] pre dvoch a istý pán už bol na nej usadený do stredu. Iba tá ženská časť ešte chýbala-- A práve pre ten dôvod sa pred stan postavila osoba s veľkou tabulou: ' _Limitovaná ponuka. Iba teraz! Rande s_ _náhodným_ _džentlmenom zadarmo._ '

Samozrejme Tokiwadaiské dievčatá zostali stáť ochromené. Avšak Kongou zo svojím vejárom stojaca na čele ich formácie zareagovala prehnane a priam s panikou sa otočila na svoj tým.  ' _Dievčatá nepodľahnite tomu triku!!_ ' I keď zvolala na celú skupinu, tak dva jedince  zo svorky, už aj tak urýchlene pochodovali k tomu stanu. Uvidieť to zavolala na ne v takmer zúfalstve. ' _Misaka san, Shokuhou sempai, zobuďte sa prosím, však ide o jasnú pascu!!_ ' Lenže bolo to k ničomu, obe dievčatá, bo k po boku sa snažili nepozorovane (pre pozorovateľov) vytlačiť jedna druhú z cesty. Obe vraveli to tej druhej chytrým spôsobom: [ _Vzdaj to a prac sa mi z cest_ _y!_ ]

Komentátori silno polemizovali či je vôbec legálne aby  ' _Certain High School_ ' použili takúto taktiku. Však zhodli sa na tom, že aby jeden mohol konkurovať talentu na jednej strane, musí na tej druhej zhotoviť náležitú stratégiu. Na druhú stranu si zavtipkovali na úkor týchto dievčat zo ' _Záhrady vzdelávania_ ', ktorá nedovolí chlapcom vstup, že ' _skúsenosti z rande_ ' boli príliš šťavnatou návnadou aby  do nej nezahryzli celou svojou silou. Obzvlášť, pokiaľ jej reč o prominentných študentkách z rad mladých dám, ktoré sú lačné po nejakej tej láske.

Obecenstvo na tribúnach kričalo vo veľkom po oboch tímoch.

Užasnutá Kongo sa prizerala ako sa tie dve votreli na tú lavicu, každá z jednej strany, a prakticky začali súperiť o chlapcovu pozornosť. V momente keď čiernovláska vzdala i nádej o ich návrat s hlbokým povzdychom, zaznamenala pohyb dákej tej loptičky po poli a tiché napomenutie [ _Idiot!_ ], od niekoho niekomu, aj cez to že tu bolo hlučné pozadie od burácajúceho publika. Pozrela na súperov tým, ktorý tam tak len stál priamo oproti nim, nerobiac nič. Niektorý z nich sa orosili, keď spozorovali jej skúmaví pohľad. Potom postrehla hluk z opačnej strany hracej plochy než bol ten stan a pozrela tým smerom.

A uzrela: Že v momente, keď zápas začal, malá skupinka sa vytratila zo zadnej časti formácie ' _Certain High School_ ' na opačnú stranu než bol stan. Keď boli mimo zorného poľa bojovníčok z ' _Tokiwadai_ ', začali tak potichu ako len mohli, hádzať loptičky vlastného týmu do toho najkrajnešieho koša, získavajúc pre ich tým veľký náskok.

Kongou  padla sánka, vypleštila svoje oči v prekvapení. Trvalo sekundu dve nadychovania, než zajačala ako Lajdy v panike ' _AAAAAAAAAAA!!!_ _Oblafli nás!!_ '

Celý ochromený Tokiwadaiský tým sa pozrel smerom ktorým ukazoval jej vejár. Tá predošlá prekvapivá reakcia  zaskočenej slečny bola znásobená, keď celí tým preniesol chorál v podobe ' _Eeeeeh?_ '.

Skutočný zápas začal týmto momentom."

S hlasným sklapnutým náhle zatvorenej knihy bielovláska s čarodejníckym klobúkom prestala čítať. "Zvyšok si dočítaj sám. " Pokúsila odovzdať tú knihu mladíkovi.

.

"Zabudni, že dobrovoľne stúpim na túto pozemnú mínu!"

"V poriadku, potom ti ju budem predčítať pred spaním.

.

Kamijou si ťažko povzdychol. "Počúvaj. Bez ohľadu ako moc si praješ, aby sa udalosti stali šťavnatými, nieje tu možnosť, aby sa i za milión rokov, priblížili k čomukoľvek čo sa snažíš predniesť týmito knihami. Navyše ' _prskavka_ ' nie je takýto typ naivného dievčaťa, nie že by vôbec uvažovala čoby len na sekundu v tomto smere." Touma na moment vyzeral takmer smutne.

Tentoraz to bola dievčina, kto si povzdychol nad ignoranciou niekoho konkrétneho. "Hej, pozri! Pokiaľ chceš vedieť ako by som v tvojom prípade ja spravil neutrálnu reakciu, tak jednoducho pozvi tú svojvoľne  škrkajúcu ' _prskavku_ ' na prechádzku. Opýtaj sa či by nešla s tebou na chvíľu von, aby ste sa  mohli pozhovára ť . Nezabudni jej ponúknuť svoju otvorenú dlaň, aby ste sa mohli držať za ruky.  Nielenže to b ude adekvátne k etikete, ktorú musí dodržiavať.  V ďaka schopnosti tvojej pravačky, predídeš aby sa vznietila iskrami, keď sa ti podarí zadrieť niečo hlúpe.  Potom si môžete počas tej prechádzk y  vyjasniť všetko čo  vás trápi .  Pokiaľ bude skúpa na slovo, jednoducho navštívte arkádu, zájdite na film, alebo do obchodu s doplnkami."

.

"A znovu sme u toho… Prečo chceš na nás dvoch natlačiť tú tvoju nereálnu predstavu románovej romantiky? Prestaň sa správať ako senilná babička, ktorá túži po vnúčatách. Čo takto zme niť atmosféru ? Mohli by sme zájsť do ďalšej sekcie?"

"Iste, ja som za tento návrh. Nevedel som, že si vyrástol natoľko aby si o tom uvažoval v tomto smere. Nasledujúca sekcia  je dva krát tak veľká a  má  samozrejme rovnaký nádych ' _Toaru_ ' ako táto. Avšak musím ťa informovať, že hostí iba obsah pre dospelích. Police sú farebne označené pre každý žáner zvlášť, takže i osoba zahalená v dlhom kabáte, klobúku, rukavicami, s maskou na tvári, a veľkými čiernymi okuliarmi na očiach, dokáže rýchlo nájsť čo jej srdce žiada."

.

"A toto vieš tak presne, pretože?…"

"Teda, skús hádať meno autora, ktorého knihy okupujú 10% tamojšej sekcie. Týchto lovcov umenia je vídať pomerne často."

.

"Ty jeden zvrhlík! Iba chceš skontrolovať, či sa našiel niekto kto zakúpil dáku z tvojich lacných porno kníh! Bola to úplná chyba, myslieť si čoby len na sekundu, že budeš k nejakému úžitku. To by stačilo! Odchádzam!"

"Počkaj!! Môj učeník, pokiaľ odídeš hneď a bez toho aby si čokoľvek prečítal, potom zlyháš v hlavnom zámere [ _tohto príbehu_ ], pre ktorý sme sem vôbec prišli!"

.

"Nezaujíma ma to!!!" Zvolal mladík, pevne zovrúc svoju pravú päsť. "Som Kamijou Touma, a zničím tu tvoju prihlúplu predstavu o ' _Fan-Fiction_ '!!" S takýmto bojovým pokrikom vrazil svoju pravačku priamo do tváre bielovlásky, čímž ju poslal na zem do bezvedomia. Naštvane odfukujúc sa konečne pobral na odchod.

Až sa to dievča konečne prebralo a pozrelo na strop začalo nahlas uvažovať. "Tak počkať na moment, neodišiel náhodou i stou ťažkou knihou ktorú pred tým vzal z police? Pokiaľ som to poňal správne a tá kniha je o ' _Boys-Romance_ ', potom udalosti naberú  síce iný,  ale i tak zaujímavý spád." Vykúzlila na tvári diabolský úškrn.  Potom sa začala chichotať  až postupne prešla do plnohodnotného smiechu priamo od srdca.  Až po chvíli sa postavila na nohy rozhodnutá opustiť kníhkupectvo. Avšak ešte predtým zamierila do istej sekcie, aby skontrolovala svoje knihy na známky čítania čitateľmi. 

**Author's Note:**

> Senpai - úctivé oslovenie pre niekoho 'služobne staršieho' ako napríklad pre niekoho o ročník vyššie.  
> Sempai - úctivé oslovenie pre niekoho kto je o spoločenskú kategóriu vyššie a podobne. Shokuhou je titulovaná ako kráľovná, zato Kongo vyznie ako urodzená [šlachta].


End file.
